


The Mistakes we Make

by Alphinss



Series: To Continue or Not to Continue [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bonding, Bottom Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Omega Peter Parker, Orphans, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Seventeen, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sexual Content, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: For once Tony wakes up not remembering anything and it’s not due to alcohol. No. It’s due to an omega in heat and a newly formed boding bite he’d just left on the young man’s neck
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: To Continue or Not to Continue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187177
Comments: 35
Kudos: 246





	The Mistakes we Make

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm....yeah, so there's this. Not really sure if I'll continue it. Depends what you guys think. Hope you like it!!

Tony had screwed up, he really had. This was not good, really really not good. Shit. Shit Shit Shit. This was a mess and not the good kind of mess. Tony looked to the other side of the bed and cursed again. Fuck. This was really not good.

Curled in on himself with brown puffy curls and closed eyes was a very young looking, very naked looking, very marked looking, omega. Shit. The Omega couldn’t have been more than eighteen, god Tony hoped he was more than eighteen. The taste of blood that was still in his mouth and the scab still forming on the boy’s neck made it very clear just who it was that the omega was bonded to. Shit. 

Tony had just been minding his own business. Maybe he was in areas that were a little rough with people who really shouldn’t have been allowed out of a super-max prison, but he was ironman, it was just what he did, part of who he was. The omega shouldn’t have even been in the alley. His back pack and books in his arms; obviously just a student in the wrong place at the wrong time. But then the men had tried to use him as a human shield. Their hands had bruised him and forced his movement. 

It had been then that the smell had hit him. The rest…well that was a bit of a blur. 

Alphas weren’t uncommon, but neither were they everywhere and anywhere. The majority of the population had no secondary gender, being referred to only as betas. However about one in ten presented a secondary gender during puberty, either Alpha or Omega, and it seemed that the Omega lying in the bed beside him was one of those in the ten. 

Tony let out a silent groan as he pulled himself from the bed and tugged on a dressing gown, heading out of the room with the sleeping omega and toward anywhere that had coffee. 

“Friday” Tony’s voice was a little gruff, all the growling, Tony’s mind supplied. 

“Hello Boss, how are you feeling?” Tony switched on the coffee machine and groaned. That was enough of a response. 

When the coffee was firmly in his hands and he had a seat at the kitchen island, he finally dragged up a screen and faced reality. 

“What day is it Friday?” His voice sounded tired. 

“Thursday, boss.” Tony cursed under his breath. Three days, he’d been out of it for three whole days. No wonder his whole body felt like it was creaking. An Omega’s heat was not easy, especially when you’re not expecting it, and you then proceed to bond with said omega without the consent of either party. Tony rubbed at his face. 

“Who is he then, Friday?” Tony took a gulp of the scalding coffee. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker. Age seventeen.” Tony winced. “Attends Midtown High School under a scholarship and has been living in a group home for the past six months.” 

“Family?” Tony sighed.

“His parents died when he was three, his uncle and aunt died earlier this year. He was in a few foster homes over the past few months.” The names of the fosters was projected on the counter before Tony, as the AI spoke. “But none of them worked out. Apparently he was not the right fit.” 

Tony hummed and the AI continued.”He excelled at school up until six months ago, with As and advance classes across the board. However it seems that after his Aunt and Uncle were killed his grades slipped and he is just barely keeping his scholarship.” 

“Anything else?” 

“Well…” The AI paused as though considering. “From information on Peter’s various foster homes it seems that Mr Parker has been in and out of various homes. Nothing has been confirmed, no officially” 

“But” Tony prompted with gritted teeth. 

“But he was very quickly moved out of his second home and the social worker expected abuse.” 

Tony rubbed his face again. This was too much, too early. 

He was bonded to a seventeen year old. One who had lost his only family half a year ago and one who, could very well, have been abused. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

“I need a drink.” 

“That’s ill advised boss. Mr Parker will be waking up shortly and after you rather viciously growled at both Miss Potts and General Rhodes, I believe that they will also be checking on you at some point today.” 

“Jesus fuck.” Tony’s head thumped onto the counter. This was really not okay. 

#######

Peter woke up with a thick head and squinting eyes. He blinked around the room; not his. The bed was too big, the walls too white and…well it was just too clean. Not to mention the large array of pictures, collectables and clothes that littered walls and cabinets. Peter blinked again. 

Peter shifted in the bed, even as his mind was coming too and the panic was starting to settle firmly in his head. Not good, not good, not good. Peter sat up and his whole body screamed at him. Not good. Peter moved the covers to the side, he was naked. Very not good. 

Peter was really beginning to panic now. He ripped open the nearest draw and found some t-shirts, the next revealed tracksuit bottoms and Peter stuffed himself into them, as it seemed that his own clothes were nowhere in sight. 

A door that led to a bathroom had Peter face to face with the reality of his situation and made his knees even weaker than they already were. Not good, not good. His face was fine, he looked tired, but he always did these days. No, his face was normal, his neck, however…

There, clearly and painful as he looked at it, in bright red scabs. A bite. A bite that really couldn’t have been from anything but an Alpha. He was bonded, bonded to an Alpha that he didn’t even know or remember.

His heat, Peter had known it wasn’t a good idea to go to school like that…but it had been Flash that he’d been worried about. He didn’t have the money for medication and couldn’t afford to miss anymore time from school. He hadn’t thought….Peter’s whole body tensed. 

No, no, no. Not good. He didn’t know anything about the person who had bitten him, bonded with him, not a thing. 

What if he locked him up, kept him in the house, made him wear a collar? What if he couldn’t go to school anymore? He wouldn’t have a job, a life, anything. Not good, not good. This wasn’t meant to happen. He didn’t want to be bonded; he wanted to be free to live his life. If only his aunt and uncle…Peter clenched his jaw. None of this was meant to happen. It wasn’t meant to be like this. 

“Hello Mister Parker.” 

Peter whipped around at the voice. But there was no one there. 

“Hello?” Peter whispered with trepidation looking from ceiling to floor. 

“Good Afternoon Mr Parker.” The voice again. Female and seemingly disembodied. “I apologise for the interruption but I noted your awakening and Boss told me to ensure that you did not come to harm while he is otherwise occupied.”

Peter blinked, then blinked again. There were so many questions from that one statement. He went with the easiest one first. 

“Who are you?”

“I am Friday, an AI, and I’m here to help you if you need anything.” Peter nodded. His head was still far too stuffy to really realise the implication of the AI in the room. In the bathroom. 

“And…your boss…?” 

“Ah yes, he is currently on a very important phone call. Not to be disturbed, I’m afraid. However I can show you where you may get some food, watch a movie, and you are free to clean up.” 

If Peter didn’t know better, he would say that the AI, Friday, was being intentionally vague. It was just a computer. There were very few in the world that were advanced enough for deception and there was no way he had managed to stumble across one. Was it just like an advanced Alexa? 

“And your boss…” Peter tried again. “Who is he?” 

The AI paused and if circuits allowed for stuttering Peter was sure that it would be. “I believe that you will find that out soon enough Mr Parker.” 

Peter sighed in frustration. “Guess I’ll just have a shower then.” 

The AI seemed to think the idea was a good one. 

Peter had his shower, was apologised to for his clothes having mysteriously vanished and having to use those that clearly belonged to his mysteriously vanishing mate, they smelled strongly, and then finally heading to the kitchen, being led by Friday. 

“Wow” Peter looked wide eyed over the room and out the window. Sky seemed to stretch out forever. “How high are we Friday?” 

“We’re on the sixty eighth floor. The penthouse and boss’ living quarters.” 

Peter pressed his nose up on the glass, leaving an imprint as he stared. “You can see my school from here. I wonder….” Peter paused. “Ah shit. My school…I’m gonna be in so much trouble I…” 

“Do not worry Mr Parker, it is perfectly alright. Your school was contacted. There will be no trouble.” 

“Oh.” Peter breathed a sigh of relief, his breath condensing on the glass. “That’s good.” 

“Maybe you should have something to eat and drink Peter. It has been twenty six hours since you last consumed anything. The kitchen has been stocked with energy drinks and high energy food, please help yourself to whatever you would like.” 

Peter walked from the window, just now realising how thirsty he was. He grabbed a gatorade from the fridge, a blue one, and finished it in less than a minute. He grabbed another, red this time, placing it on the counter and searching out some food. 

Peter was soon sitting on the sofa with a ham sandwich, a banana, three different types of energy drinks, a box of powdered donuts and a bowl of cereal all spread out on the table before him. He didn’t know where he was, but free food was on offer and that was something that he would take advantage of. You never knew when it would be taken away again. 

Peter was half way through the donuts and about a third of the way through the first Indiana Jones movie when the elevator whirred to life and without even a second for Peter to get his bearings a man was walking out of it. 

Peter shot to his feet, the donuts box falling to the floor and a million thoughts shot through his head. Was this man a traditionalist Alpha? Would he expect him to kneel at his feet, to take his shoes off for him? Would he hit him for not doing that already? 

But then all the thoughts froze, because he knew this man. Well, he knew who he was anyway. Not good, not good. This was a dream it had to be. Because the man before him, the smell that permeated every inch of the apartment, the man who was his mate. 

It was Tony Fucking Stark. 

The man was looking at him, right at Peter, in his suit that probably cost as much as Peter’s life. 

“Hello Peter.” the man took a few steps forward. Peter’s breath caught. He really did smell divine. 

“Ah-ummm, hello, um…” Peter trailed off as he looked to the fallen box of donuts spilling crumbs and sugar all over the very clean carpeted floor. 

“Oh, sorry. I’ll-I’ll clean that right up.” 

Peter was on his knees before he was even really thinking, thumping heavily onto the rug that was now powdered white. This was worse than not good. He clawed at the fibres attempting to get the crumbs back into the box. This man could hurt him, really hurt him and there was nothing that Peter could do. Bad, bad bad. There were Omega protection laws, of course there were, but this was Tony Stark, who in the hell was going to listen to anything the orphan said against the billionaire. He was so screwed. 

“Peter, don’t, it’s fine. Cleaning will…” 

Peter only clawed at the carpet harder. Shit, shit, shit. 

“Peter.” The voice was so close to him. Peter’s head shot up and almost hit the Alpha in the chin. The man was kneeling next to Peter. 

Callused hands reached forward and took the much smaller and smoother ones in theirs. 

“It’s fine Peter. You don’t have to do that.” 

“I’m sorry Mr Stark. Ah, Sir,” Peter corrected himself.” I, sorry, I…” Peter’s voice trailed off into something small and inconsequential. 

The Alpha looked at the young omega with something like tenderness. One of the hands let go of Peter’s and the fingers came up to his face. God, he really did smell good. And those eyes, the fashionable stubble and by god those lips. 

The fingers came and gently caressed the gentle column of Peter’s throat. The fingers found the bonding mark. 

“We are bonded Peter, I think that Tony is fine.” 

Peter nodded, still captivated by those eyes. “Okay…um, Tony.” It was a whisper. 

A smile pulled at the corner of the lips and Peter turned to mush. He was so beautiful; so close. 

“Let’s get some tea in you. And then I think that we need a talk Peter.” 

The Omega nodded and let the larger hand lead him back toward the kitchen, pushing him down on the stool as the kettle boiled. The cup was pressed into his hands and he was lead back to the lounge. Peter was still a little too shell shocked to realise that he hadn’t been the one to make the tea. That an Alpha had done it for him. 

Peter was pushed down onto a different seat, out of eyeshot of the spilled sugar and Tony sat down across from him. Peter sipped at the tea; it was peppermint. 

“So, how are you feeling?” The question was a weird one and made Peter look up. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had been asked that question. It had definitely been asked since his aunt and uncle. Peter looked at the floor and thought about the powdered sugar. 

“I…um, I’m fine.” Peter didn’t look up. 

“Not too sore?” The man’s voice was quiet, maybe even regretful. Oh, that was why the man was asking; guilt. Peter blushed, his fingers clenching around the tea, his eyes remaining firmly on the floor. 

“No, no, I’m fine.” Peter whispered. 

The man hummed. “Well, I suppose we better be introduced, then.” The Alpha smiled at Peter, Peter’s eyes couldn’t help flicking up to look at how beautiful it made his face. 

“My name is Anthony Edward Stark, but most people call me Tony. I’m thirty seven years old and I’ve known I was an Alpha since I was fourteen. I made my first computer when I was six and I built my first car when I was eight. I enjoyed the car far more; much more chance to get covered in dirt.” the man smiled and Peter felt a slight pull at his own lips. 

“I love making things as much as I do breaking them.The longest relationship I’ve been in was three weeks. I love pizza. My favourite colour is red and as of this week I’m mated to a young man who I hope to get to know better soon.” 

Tony rested his hand on Peter’s knee as he spoke the last few words. 

Peter just couldn’t stop himself from looking. He really was handsome. The way his eyes looked at Peter as though they genuinely cared. The room suddenly filled with strong smell and Peter choked on his own breath. Peter could feel heat under the collar of clothes that were not his own as his body flushed. 

Tony cleared his throat and leaned back in his seat. The man shifted in position and his eyes seemed to contour Peter’s entire body, before the man looked back to his face. 

“Tell me about yourself Peter.” The man’s voice sounded husky, a little chocked, and Peter had to bite his lip at the sound of it. 

“I…ummm,” Peter could feel the heat rising on his cheeks, his smell only getting stronger. The Alpha shifted in his seat again and another smell joined Peter’s own. It was strong and musky and smelled like the very clothes that Peter was wearing. Peter coughed. 

“I…my name is Peter. I’m sixteen and….and I really like Pizza too.” Peter looked at his lap. “Not that I get it very often. My aunt always said it was bad for you and now…” Peter picked at his nails. “Well, it’s too expensive.” There was an awkward pause as Peter realised that this man probably had no idea what it was like not to have any money. 

Tony spoke. “What do you do for fun Peter?” 

Peter chewed his lip and chanced a glance up at the man across from him. “Well, I…I like science. I used to be in on the academic decathlon team, but well…” Peter huffed a breath. “I like making things as well. But nothing impressive.” Peter’s eyes fluttered from his knee to the man in front of him and then down again. 

“I made a robot when I was thirteen, for the science fair. But It was only simple, just moved around and stuff. Haven’t really had time to do anything like that in a while.”

Peter jumped as the Alpha shot up from his seat with a smile almost splitting his face in two. 

“You wanna see my lab?” 

Peter looked up with wide eyes. Was Tony Stark really asking him if he wanted to see his lab? Seriously? He must be dreaming, or in a coma; honestly he’d be happy with either. 

“Yes” Peter said a little breathlessly. 

“Well come on then Hermione Granger, lets go look at the magic of a Stark lab.” 

* * *

Peter didn’t think he could remember being this happy; this immersed in something. The screens moved as fast as his mind did and the parts were all in perfect position. Peter forgot where he was and why he was there. He forgot he was supposed to be terrified and submissive to the Alpha who could literally crush him into dust; instead he darted from place to place tweaking and twitching around all the products and all the space for his brain to have freedom. 

“Boss, Mr Parker,” Peter froze as he looked up at the ceiling, then back to the billionaire who was resting against one of the lab tables, something being fiddled with in his hands. 

“Friday?” The Alpha sounded amused as the small thing in his hands was shifted and tweaked. 

“Protocol ‘too stupid for his own good’, has been initiated. You must leave the lab within the next ten minutes or I will be forced to delete all files relating to the work you have done for the past two hours.” 

Peter blinked at the ceiling before blinking at the nonchalant Alpha. The man hummed. 

“I suppose its been…Friday how long we been in the lab?” The Alpha was still concentrating on the small device in his hands. 

“Six hours Boss.” 

Peter made a choking sound in his throat. Six hours? Seriously? That would make it about nine in the evening. Six hours? Seriously he hadn’t even noticed! 

“Don’t worry buttercup.” Mr Stark was now looking at Peter. “Happens quite a lot. Especially with a mind like the one you got there.” Peter blinked, wide eyed, feeling like said brain had short circuited. Had Mr Stark really just complemented his intellect? That seemed impossible didn’t it? He was the smartest man alive, he really couldn’t be complementing Peter. 

“You order some food in Friday?” Mr Stark didn’t take his eyes off Peter as he spoke this time. Peter felt his face heat. The eyes were so intense, so powerful, Peter found his own soon pointed to the floor. 

“There is Pizza in the kitchen upstairs boss.” 

There was a pause, then suddenly a whisper was in Peter’s ear and a hand was on his shoulder. 

“Come on then Pudding Pop, Friday’s not kidding about deleting the files.” The breath was hot on his cheek. “She’s done it before, haven’t you baby girl.” 

There was humour mingled with annoyance as another hand came to rest on Peter’s other shoulder. 

“It is only what you and Miss Potts programmed me to do sir.” 

The billionaire Alpha only hummed as the fingers squeezed Peter’s shoulders. “Ideas above her station, that AI has.” The lights flickered out. “And petty.” Tony raised his voice, as though shouting at the non-corporal system. 

Peter could only really concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other as he was lead toward the lift by the Alpha. His Alpha, his brain screamed at him. He could smell it. His own scent intermingled with the Alpha’s. 

Lights were bright in the lift after the dark of the lab, and the man was so close. Peter didn’t really know why, blame his instincts, but one minute he was scared shitless and the next he had whipped around and was staring deep into the eyes of the man who was his Alpha. 

The elevator was big, but the space between them was near non-existent. 

“Peter, what…” 

The billionaire didn’t get a chance to continue as Peter had, reason out the window, thrown himself at the man, his lips quickly connecting with those of his Alpha. He smelled so good, his presence so overwhelming and the arms that were almost instantly around his waist were just so strong. 

Peter whined as the kiss deepened and he felt the other man take control. His back was roughly pushed into the still closed life doors and his legs came up, tightly encircling the waist of his Alpha. Peter really didn’t have experience with anything like this before. He’d never been with anyone, let alone an Alpha, but this just felt so right, so deliciously right. 

Tony drew back from the kiss and Peter let out a whimper. 

“Friday” Tony growled. The lift doors were opened in a second and the lips were back on Peter’s own even as the legs moved them to another location. 

A door smashed loudly into the wall and Peter was quick to feel a bed beneath his back. 

“So beautiful.” The Alpha hummed as he broke the kiss. He licked and bit along the neck of the t-shirt, pulling lower as he sucked marks onto the skin. However the Alpha soon grew frustrated and the t-shirt was pulled off and thrown the floor. 

“Perfect” the man hummed as he kissed down Peter’s chest. Peter whimpered as hands came to caress along his sides. “My perfect little Omega.” Peter moaned, he didn’t know if it was the words or the sensation. 

Peter’s tracksuit bottoms were pulled down over the tenting in them and soon the borrowed boxers were pulled down with them. If Peter’s brain had been anywhere near functioning he would have screeched and run, but the words about how perfect he was continued to ring around his head and he let himself float away on the feelings of praise.

A warmth suddenly engulfed and Peter didn’t think that the strangled moan that he let out was quite human. His hips were pushed down firmly with one hand while the other found its way across his chest and pinched his nipples. Peter knew that he wasn’t going to last long. 

Even with the hand holding his hips down Peter couldn’t help the twitches and pushes against his Alpha’s strength. Chocked moans and whimpered groans came quickly and Peter’s eyes were squeezed shut. He panted, he was so close. 

But then, as suddenly the mouth had come it was gone. Peter’s eyes snapped open only to be greeted by the hazy eyes and messed hair of the most beautiful Alpha in existence. 

“Say my name Peter” the man whispered and Peter whimpered as he felt the words over his dick. 

“Say it Peter. Say my name. I want to hear it on those beautiful lips of yours.” 

“T-Tony” Peter whimpered. 

The mouth was back on him in an instant, the heat overpowering as the head bobbed with renewed vigour. 

“Tony” Peter whimpered again. His hand came down and clutched tightly into the brown hair. “Tony p-please. Tony!”

Peter cried the name of his Alpha as he came into the warm of his mouth. 

Peter collapsed onto the bed, his breath coming fast and his heart hammering in his chest. That had been…Peter didn’t even have the words for it. But then his Alpha was there again. An arm forced its way under Peter’s back and pulled him tightly to his chest. A kiss on the shell of his ear and whispered words. “Such a good boy.” Peter melted. This was better. 

* * *

Peter blinked sleep out his eyes and groaned, he rolled over onto his back, that wasn’t right was it? Something in his brain was insisting that something was wrong. Peter’s eyes snapped open. The bed was empty; no Alpha. 

That wasn’t right at all. There should be an alpha, it was the man’s room after all. Oh shit, was the man mad at him? Had he done something….Peter’s brain restarted. Last night. The Alpha had given him the best orgasm of his life and Peter had. Shit. He’d fallen asleep hadn’t he. Was he angry? Peter hadn’t…Peter bit his lip. He’d just fallen asleep and the man hadn’t…

“Good morning Mr Parker.” Peter started as the AI interrupted him from his inner turmoil. “Boss is waiting for you in the living room.” 

Peter felt every muscle in him clench, well that didn’t sound ominous at all, did it. Not even really registering that he wasn’t wearing a shirt Peter made his way into the living room, where indeed, Mr Stark seemed to be. There were papers spread out over the table and the man was also flicking through holograms that appeared before him. 

Peter hesitated in the doorway, just watching. Was the man really angry at him? If he was, then Peter didn’t really know what to do, how to make it better, make it so that he didn’t end up with a black eye and a broken leg. Peter clenched his teeth. 

“Ah, um,” Peter fumbled slightly as he took a step forward. “Good morning, sir.” Peter mumbled with his eyes glued to the floor and his bare feet. 

“Morning Petey-Pie.” There was a tone of amusement in the Alpha’s voice. He didn’t sound angry. Peter didn’t know to be reassured or terrified. 

“And what happed to Tony?” Peter jumped as the voice was far closer. His eyes shot up and he was met with the chest of the Alpha before him. He could smell him. 

“Tony” Peter whispered. 

“Come on then honey-bunny,” Hands were on his shoulders and the squeezed with a firm reassurance that seemed to make his whole body relax. “you must be hungry after we got…distracted last night.” The tone was amused and Peter felt his cheeks light up in a blush, the man really wasn’t annoyed? 

“Friday ordered some pastries from the best bakery down town, didn’t know what you liked so I ordered some of everything.” 

Peter smelt the pastries before he saw them; sugar, cinnamon and coffee. He soon had a plate and an open box as the Alpha got himself a coffee. 

“Coffee? Tea?” The Alpha sipped at the black coffee with a content look on his face. 

“Do you…do you maybe have orange juice?” Peter picked up a delicious looking cinnamon roll. 

The fridge opened and soon a carton and a glass were on the counter before him. 

“Any other juices you like Pete?” Peter blinked up at the Alpha. “Or food in general?” 

“Umm, Apple I guess. And I like, umm…Cherry pie, pop tarts” The Alpha nodded and Peter took a bite out of the pastry. He couldn’t stop the groan that passed his lips. This was the best thing he’d ever tasted. Mr Stark huffed a laugh. 

“What else d’ya like Peter?” Tony sipped at his coffee again. 

Mouth full of Pastry Peter took a sip of orange juice. “I like Mexican food I guess.” Peter took another bite of pastry. “Anything with potatoes in, meatloaf…” 

Peter paused and peered at the Alpha. “What about you..um-Tony?” Peter stammered. 

The Alpha blinked. “I don’t really eat that often I guess. So Coffee would have to be my go to food substitute.” The Alpha drank more of the coffee as he spoke and Peter had to smile. 

“Well, when you do eat?” Peter picked up another pastry. 

“Pizza, burgers, Chick-filet” 

“All the healthy options then?” Peter let slip before he could stop himself. The Alpha only smiled. 

“I eat the occasional blueberry, is that healthy enough for you Petey?” 

Peter grinned. “Well they are a super food.” Tony snorted. 

“Have you…have you eaten yet this morning?” Peter looked up and then down to the pastries before looking up again. 

Tony smirked. “I thought we established that coffee counts.” the Alpha took another sip. 

Peter shook his head. “Nuh-huh.” Peter took one of the pastries, putting it on his plate. He used the plate across the marble counter. “Eat” Peter looked firmly at the Alpha, finding courage to tell him what to do when the man’s health on the line. He had a bit of a saving people thing. 

Tony grinned at Peter. “You want me to eat? What a good little omega I have.” 

Peter flushed and the Alpha took a bite out of the pastry. “These are good.” Tony hummed. 

Peter nodded, face still red in both embarrassment and a little arousal, and took another pastry. 

* * *

“Peter-Pie” Peter looked up from the movie he’d just asked Friday to put on; the princess bride. Tony was standing in a suit and sunglasses; his hair a perfect mess. 

“I have a few meetings today, but I want you to do something before I come back.” 

Peter blinked up at the man. This morning’s breakfast had let him feel far more relaxed around the billionaire, but he felt his stomach clench and his eyes go wider; he nodded.

“Well Pete, this is all new, for both of us. I want you to do something that’ll help us get along better and set some ground rules down.” Tony straightened a wild curl on Peter’s head. 

“I want you to write down what you want from an Alpha.” Peter gaped and Tony quickly continued. “Not me, but your dream Alpha. And I don’t want it to be about money, but emotional. What would your ideal Alpha be like, how would they treat you, what would they be like?” 

Peter blinked up disbelievingly at the Alpha. “W-what?” 

Tony smiled down at the small omega. “Just make the list Peter and I’ll see you for dinner. You can order in from Friday if you want anything. I’ll be back by five.”

The Alpha gave a small smile to Peter before he turned to the elevator. Peter only blinked at the man in shock, watching him go. A list? What in the hell was the Alpha thinking? A list. 

Peter blinked up the celling. “Friday, where can I get a pen and paper?” 

* * *

Peter had started and ripped from the pad at least a dozen lists and really didn’t know where to even start. Was this some sort of weird twisted test? Was he going to be punished for his answers? No…Tony didn’t seem like the type to do that, did he?

Peter stared at the blank paper with a growing anxiety in the pit of his stomach. “Friday?” Peter looked nervously at the ceiling. 

“What can I help you with Mr Parker?” The voice sounded flat and automated. 

“Umm…when will, To-Mr Stark be back?” 

There was a pause. “He has meetings for another hour and then a scheduled check on some of the labs downstairs. I would say that He will be back in the tower in around an hour and a half.” 

Peter sighed. “Thanks Friday.” That really wasn’t a lot of time at all, not to get his rather jumbled thoughts into a somewhat coherent order. 

“Right,” Peter mumbled to himself, clenching the pen and growing at the paper. “What makes a good Alpha, what makes a good Alpha?” 

Kind, that seemed like a good start. 

Possessive? No that felt a little too controlling. Peter didn’t want to be controlled. Caring? Protective? Both of those seemed to fit a little better. 

It was as though once Peter had started that he couldn’t stop. He of course crossed out words and changed the order of what he wrote, but fifty minutes later and he had something that was at least semi-coherent and, Peter felt, covered his feelings. 

Taking the ink blotted, scribble filled paper from the pad Peter set it to the side of the pad and wrote out a new and more visually appealing copy of his list. He tried to keep his writing neat and legible. His finally result looked far better and Peter held the paper in his hands delicately. He read allowed from the neat sheet with a shaky mumbled voice. 

“My Alpha 

Kind   
Caring   
Protective  
Trustworthy   
Honest   
Attractive  
Cares about me   
Laughs at my bad jokes   
Lets me go to school, university and get a job   
Lets me talk about science   
Will watch movies with me   
Will help me if I don’t understand something   
Gives me cuddles when I want them  
Makes me laugh   
Spends time with me” 

Peter paused as he looked at the last one on the list. He cleared his throat and in nothing more than a whisper he read the words on the paper. 

“Loves me” 

Peter clenched his eyes shut and slammed the paper on the counter. This was stupid. Why did the Alpha want him to do this? Was he just going to laugh and throw the paper back in his face? 

“Good afternoon Sweet Cheeks.” 

Peter nearly jumper out of his skin as he heard the Alpha speak. The man was behind him, his scent strong as he stopped behind Peter and plucked the list of paper from the counter. 

“You finish your list?” The Alpha didn’t really need to ask as he was already glued to the paper. 

“umm…yeah. But..it’s, it’s not really…” 

“Shh, reading.” The Alpha didn’t look up from the paper. 

Peter’s hands fiddled in his lap and he had to stop himself from twisting on the kitchen counter stool; he only watched the Alpha. 

Peter didn’t have a chance to move or even react as arms suddenly came and pulled him from the chair, tightly to the hard chest that gleamed blue. Peter’s toes only skimmed the floor and his hands were soon clutching at the pristine shirt in an effort not to overbalance. 

“What..T-Tony.” 

The Alpha let go of the smaller omega, setting him on his feet. 

“You never gotta ask for cuddles Petey.” 

Peter felt his face heat up and his mouth open and close, resembling a fish. 

“As for the rest of this I’m sure I can do most of them.” Tony smirked up at him. “Although I can’t guarantee that my humour won’t be crude and inappropriate.” 

Tony looked down at the list then back up to Peter. “You can start back at school whenever you want and go to any University that you get into. I’ll be paying for both of course.” 

Peter opened his mouth to protest, but the Alpha was already talking over him. 

“I spend a lot of time in my lab, but you’re welcome whenever you want and if you’re feeling neglected you can just get Friday to kick me out. Oh, that reminds me, Friday.” Tony was speaking at the speed of light. 

“Yes Boss” 

“Give Peter full building access and Red level security clearance. Oh and get one of those passes printed off will you. Do you need the fingerprint scanner or…” 

“No sir, I have all of the necessary data for Mr Parker on record. His security clearance has now been updated and I believe that a pass will be ready at reception for you within the hour.” 

“Thanks baby girl. Don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Peter was still standing staring at the Alpha who still had the list in his hand, with little understanding of the significance of what was happening.

“Red level?” Peter frowned, his brain not really catching up with his mouth. 

“Oh yes, new level, all for you, made it a few years ago, just in case, but never had anyone to fill it.” the man trailed off, as though contemplating something. His words started again, as though jump started. “So, anyway, Friday will respond to anything you say unless it directly puts you or anyone else at risk. You have access to the entire building, but you cannot make any decisions about the running of S.I. without getting my permission first.” 

Peter blinked. The Alpha continued talking. 

“Course we might change that if you decide you want to work here, I guess. I’m red and gold level, Pepper is the same, might upgrade you to that in the future, but now I think that red will just be fine.” 

Peter just found himself thinking that he couldn’t believe how fast the Alpha was speaking. The information itself wasn’t really registering in his burned out brain. 

“So when were you thinking that you might want to start back at school Petey-pie?” 

Peter blinked up at the Alpha.”Ah…umm-tomorrow?”

“Sure thing honey-bunch.” The Alpha nodded. “We gotta do some shopping first though. You need a new…” Tony looked Peter from head to toe. “Well, a new everything.” 

“I need a shower and to get into my disguise clothes. Give me an hour and then we can get your pass when we leave as well.” The Alpha leaned forward and placed a kiss on the brown mop of Peter’s hair. “Meet back here at 4.” 

Peter watched as the Alpha left and felt as though he’d been through a typhoon followed by a tsunami. The Alpha hadn’t even scoffed or laughed at a single thing on the list, hadn’t thrown it back in his face. In fact he had told him that everything on it was acceptable. And on top of that he would be going back to school tomorrow. 

Peter stepped over to the sofa, sinking into it. What even was his life? 

* * *

  
Peter was jolted from his daze as the Alpha walked into the living room wearing a rather worn looking Metallica shirt, similar to the one Peter himself was wearing. However unlike the too long tracksuit bottoms Peter was in, the man was in black jeans and a leather jacket. He was obviously wealthy but without his trademark Stark glasses he might just get away without being spotted. 

“Friday suggested we get you a new Starkphone, so there should be one at reception along with your security pass, not that you really need it, but we all have one, precautions and all that.” The Alpha was smiling at Peter as he looked up from his own Starkphone. 

“Ummm, Tony” The Alpha hummed with a look of query. “I…I don’t have any shoes.” 

“Right” The Alpha hit his forehead with the phone that was probably worth as much as year of Peter’s food. “Sorry baby boy, I had Friday order you some in your size. Not sure if they’re your style, but we’ll get you something better today.” 

Peter felt himself blush at the new name as the Alpha turned back from where he came from. 

“They’re here somewhere.” Tony wondered off only to return a minute later with a pair of sleek black trainers and equally black socks. He passed them to Peter who quickly pulled them on. 

“Come on then Petey-pie, let’s get you some clothes that actually fit.” The Alpha paused. “Not that I don’t appreciate seeing you in mine.” 

Peter could feel the heat from his face as the Alpha laughed. A firm hand rested on his shoulder, leading him to the lift, it started moving without even a button being pressed and soon they were stepping out into the lobby of the biggest and wealthiest company of the world. It was breathtaking. 

Tony led Peter to the front desk, where two receptionists sat, both on the phone and seemingly not to notice. 

“Watch this” Tony whispered into Peter’s ear. 

Tony cleared his throat and immediately both secretaries turned as though they had heard a gun shot. One immediately put the phone down. 

“Ah..sorry sir I” It was only then that the man seemed to realise just who it was that was standing before them. “Mr Stark sir, I…Sorry I…” the man cleared his throat. “How can I help you sir?” 

Tony smirked. “I believe that Mr Parker here,” Tony patted Peter’s back, the hand then slipping to rest around his waist. “has a few things to pick up.” 

Peter looked wide eyed at the man who looked equally as shocked, back at him, especially as his eyes flicked to the very red and very obvious bonding bite that stood out on Peter’s neck. The receptionist seemed to remember himself as he suddenly dived from his chair and to the set of shelves behind him; rummaging through the various boxes and trays before pulling one out. 

The man placed the tray down and took the memo from atop it with shaky hands. 

“Ah yes. A-A Starkphone and a” the man’s voice squeaked as he spoke. “a red security pass.” He looked as though he would pass out. “Please bring your pass when you enter and leave the building. We cannot replace lost passes except through charging the individual who has lost it.” 

The man took a shuddering breath and Peter worried about his health. “Your pass comes with a lanyard and a pin, it is your choice which you use.” 

Tony squeezed Peter’s waist and the young omega couldn’t decide between running or leaning into the touch. He went with the later as, really, the smell of the man just couldn’t be resisted. His shoulder was soon resting on the older man’s chest. 

“As for the S-Starkphone.” the receptionist nearly choked out the word. “This model is one not on general sale yet, so please keep it for your own use only. You-you will be held responsible if the design for the phone is released to the public.” 

Tony leaned forward and grabbed both the tag and the phone, putting them in his own pockets. Seeing as Peter only had on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt this was a rather wise decision. Not that Peter really cared, he only leaned further into the Alpha; he smelled really good. 

“Thanks Daniel, I think we’ve got the rest from here.” The receptionist went even more pale and nodded. 

“Of course Mr Stark.” 

Tony led Peter toward the exit and both of them heard the secretary, Daniel, whisper furiously to the woman beside him. “Mr Stark knows my name.” 

Peter giggled and felt Tony’s own chest huff in laughter.

* * *

  
Their shopping trip went rather well, even if it was the most extravagant situation that Peter had ever found himself. Even before he had been homeless, when he’d been in that tiny flat…well they had never had the money, never had more than the few dollars in their pocket and as much as they could find at good will. 

So most of these shops Peter hadn’t even been into before, at least not with the intention of actually buying anything. Peter had been introduced to Happy, who seemed rather indifferent about the whole thing. He had grunted at Peter and been there to drive them and take the many bags that Tony had, back to the car. Peter felt as though the man could break his neck in a blink. He was sure that was another reason he was there. 

However the constant trips to the car did make Peter’s perception of how much they had bought a little warped. Okay a lot warped. It wasn’t until they got back to the car that Peter realised the severity of the situation. Bags filled the boot, right up to and covering the back window. More were stuffed in the footwells and the entirety of two of the back seats. There was only just enough room for Peter to squeeze in. He had never seen so much shopping in his life. 

“M-Mr Stark I…” Peter was beginning to panic. This really was too much, way too much. How was it even possible that anyone could spend this? And spend it on him? 

“Yeah Petey, I’m getting a little hungry too.” The car had started and with it the bags shifted and Peter could only look wide eyed at the seat in front of him where the Alpha was sitting. 

“And it’s Tony.” Peter could hear the smile. “Happy you know that burger place? You know the one I mean right? You always know. Take us there, won’t you?” 

“Oh and baby boy, there are some clothes in one of the bags, the pink one?” The man turned to his head of security “Right Happy?” The man only hummed in response. “Well feel free to put them on. The widows are tinted so no one can see you.” 

The car carried on and Peter spent several seconds staring and blinking, his mind not really comprehending. Well, there was nothing for it, he opened the pink bag. 

Pushing himself firmly against the door and out of the way of the rearview mirror Peter pulled on the clothes as quickly as he could. A t-shirt that actually fit, a pair of slim jeans, vans and a red zip up hoody. Peter sunk into the seat as he looked down at himself. God he couldn’t remember the last time that he had felt so human. He wasn’t worried about his clothes smelling, about someone noticing that he hadn’t changed his jeans in weeks. God, no amount of money was worth this feeling. 

“Thank you Tony.” Peter said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. 

“No problem Petey-pie.” The Alpha hummed. 

They pulled up to the burger place; a small bistro with rustic tables and the smell of grease pouring from it. 

Tony opened his own door and then Peter’s. 

“Come along then honey bunch, I promise you that these burgers are the best around.” 

Tony took his hand and tugged him through the door. 

Several people looked around as they entered and one even took at a phone as he saw the Tony Stark enter the small burger shop. However Happy was soon there with a scowl and an insistence that the individual delete any and all photos that they may have taken. 

Tony and Peter sat and Happy sat a table away from them, giving death glares to anyone who even thought about looking at them. 

“Order anything that you want Petey, although the bacon cheese burger is to die for.” 

Peter looked at the menu with a sense of relief; this was familiar territory. The burgers weren’t priced in the triple digits, the names were normal and they looked delicious. 

The waiter however looked as though she would die of fright as she approached the table, to the evident prompting of her colleagues. 

“Ah, um, good afternoon sirs.” The woman looked like she wished the ground would swallow her whole. “My name is Lydia and I will be serving you today.” Her voice caught in her throat. “Have…have you decided on anything yet?” Her voice squeaked.

“Well Lydia, I’ll be having a coke and a bacon chess burger. Classic I know, and Petey?” Tony turned to the omega. 

Peter looked at the menu and then back to the waiter, he felt as nervous as she looked. “Umm, I’ll have the same please, but with am orange Fanta please.” 

The waiter took a deep breath. “W-would you like thick, thin or curly fries.” 

“Thick cut for me” Tony said decisively. 

“U-um, I’ll have curly please” Peter’s eyes stuck to the menu. 

“Right” the waiter tried to smile, but it more looked like she was in pain. “I’ll get right on that for you.” The young woman nearly ran to the other side of the restaurant, the door of the kitchen slamming against the wall with a thud. 

Their drinks were set down by another waiter almost as soon as the other ran, and their food didn’t take longer than five minutes; everything still steaming on the plate. 

“You always get this service?” Peter smiled up at the Alpha over the enormous burger. 

“Can’t expect anything else baby boy. I am the Tony Stark. People think that if they’re nice to you, you’ll just end up throwing your money at them, and if they’re rude they’ll die a horrible and painful death that no one will ever link to me.” 

Peter snorted. “That’s stupid.” he mumbled as he fed another curly fry into his mouth. 

“Why’s it stupid Pete?” The man was only glancing at him, trying to act as though his attention was on the burger.

“Well, it’s your money. And you give it to people who need it all the time. You save people as Iron man and pay to fix up the damages yourself. They should be thanking you for that.” 

Tony took a big bite of the burger and hummed behind it. Peter took that as his cue to keep talking. 

“Plus you’re so busy all the time, S.I. is always releasing new products, even after…” Peter cast his eyes down. “Even after Siberia. S.I. has only been realising new things. And helpful things at that. Like the new prosthetics line.” 

Peter quickly chewed on on a fry. 

“And even with the Avengers gone, you’re still patrolling, still keeping the streets safe. You and war machine…well New York would be so much worse without you.” 

Peter looked up at the Alpha. He really couldn’t place the look on his face. It was sad, maybe? He really couldn’t tell. Tony looked up at the omega and smiled. It was painful and filled with emotion. But there was a twinkle in the Alpha’s eyes. 

“Eat your burger Peter.” 

* * *

Peter wasn’t really sure that going back to school had been such a great idea. But there was nothing that he could do about it now. The sleek black car with Happy driving had dropped him off right outside the gates and if that hadn’t been enough of a show, then the rest of him surely was. 

Peter was dressed like most people had never seen him. In fact, even Peter didn’t think that he’d seen himself look like this before. His brand new and blatantly expensive clothes, his shining new bag, filled with new books, and to top it all off, the very new and very obvious bond mark on his neck. There was really no way to hide it. The thing was still red and was visible above all but the highest of collars. Wearing those kind of collars would raise enough questions as it was and ultimately lead to him being forced to reveal the mark anyway. 

Peter forced his hands into fists as he attempted to stop himself from rubbing the bonding mark. It was obvious now, if he made it bleed it would be even worse. He sighed deeply and walked toward his locker. 

Peter could feel the eyes of everyone on him. Omegas were rare enough as it was, especially one as young as Peter, bonded and still in public education. Omegas tended to be locked up by their families, forced into bondings and then put under the thumb of their Alpha. In most cases this meant having children and dropping out of any education entirely. Peter knew these as facts of life, and if by the whispers of those around him was anything to go by, it was clearly the topic of every conversation within the corridors. 

Peter got through homeroom and his first four lessons without anything interrupting him. Most betas tended to avoid omegas and most Alphas attempted to seduce them. That was how Peter had lost his friends, well the one that he had actually had. As soon as he had presented fourteen months before, the now presented beta had stopped talking to him. Peter occasionally saw the sad glances that Ned sent him; but that didn’t do anything to help Peter now did it? It had been the other boy’s decision, not Peter’s. 

Most students had been shocked that Peter hadn’t been pulled from school. Of course there were no laws against Omegas going to school, no, people fought for their rights, equal opportunity, equal chances. But a society had to want equality, fight for it beyond the laws. And in a culture where parents pulled their omega children out of school and sent them to special Omega only school; preparing them to cater for their Alpha in the future, there was no way for true equality. True equality would mean identical schools for all and not even present the opportunity for segregation, even if it was self-segregation. 

“You know you are rather a masterpiece of expression.” 

Peter looked up to see a girl sitting down at the currently empty lunch table next to him. 

“W-what?” Peter looked up from his tray in confusion. Did he know this girl? He didn’t think so? But then again for the last two years Peter hadn’t really paid attention to anything other than his next meal and getting enough money to survive. 

“Turmoil, it’s rolling off you in literal waves. It’s so intense that it just draws itself.” The girl looked down at her sketchpad and flipped to a new page. “Oh now you’re on confusion. That’s a good one too.” Her pencil began to scribble across the page. 

“Y-You’re drawing me?” Peter frowned in confusion. 

The girl hummed. “That was the general idea, yes.” 

“I don’t-wh-why?” Peter finally managed to stumble. 

“Your emotions.” the girl didn’t look up from the paper. She just kept drawing. 

Peter stared at the girl for several seconds. Her smell was evidently that of a beta and her hair was a mess around her head. But it wasn’t the homeless, unwashed mess that Peter’s hair used to be, no it was more of the stayed up all night and forgot to brush it kind of look. 

Peter cast her one more look as she turned to a new page and then went back to his lunch. Tony had made sure he had money for the cafeteria before he left for school, and he didn’t want to waste the food. 

As Peter finished the meal he looked back up to the girl. 

“Why are you sitting here?” 

“The drawing” the girl mumbled without looking up. 

“But you can do that on another table. Why right here?” 

“You want me to go?” 

“No, no, no” Peter’s hands came up as he quickly defended himself. “That’s not it, I just…” he trailed off, not really sure what he was saying. 

“Well, I don’t have any other friends, so this seat seemed as good as any other.” 

Peter felt his lips tug up at that. “I’m Peter.” 

“I know that, stupid.” The girl huffed. “I’m Michelle Jones, but I guess my friends call me MJ.” 

“Friends?” Peter asked stupidly. 

The girl, MJ, only hummed in response and continued drawing. 

  
The smile didn’t leave Peter’s face all the way through Chemistry, a friend, he hadn’t had one of those in a long time. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he forgot that he should really be paying attention, especially when he had a brand new bonding bite and a bully who he was lucky to have avoided so far that day. So as Peter walked to his locker at the end of the day he realised that his attention was not where it should have been. 

“Hey Penis.” 

Flash. The boy had presented as an Alpha four months ago and seemed to make it his aim to make Peter’s life a misery. Peter didn’t respond. Just keep walking, just keep walking. 

“Parker, don’t fucking ignore me.” Flash was behind him in an instant, shoving him harshly into the lockers. Peter suppressed the groan as his shoulder thudded against the metal. 

“What do you want Flash?” Peter clenched his teeth as the other boy kept his hands on his shoulders; the alpha’s fingers digging in.

“I wanna know about this new Alpha of yours Penis. Bet he’s a piece of trash just like you, a worthless Alpha for a pathetic omega. Just what you deserve.” The fingers clenched harder. 

Peter felt his heart clench along with his fists as he heard the words. The blood rushed to his ears and he no longer seemed to be thinking straight. No one insulted Tony. No one insulted his Alpha. His omega screamed in indignation and Peter moved without thinking. 

His knee came up swiftly and harshly found its mark. 

Flash screeched and his hands quickly clutched at the source of pain. Peter saw his chance and pushed past the Alpha, running toward the exit. He pushed past people and slammed into the door, forcing it open, panting on the pavement. But where was the car? 

The door slammed open and students scattered at the sight of the angry alpha. 

“You fucker, Penis, I’m going to fucking kill you.” 

Peter looked in horror at the Alpha, trying to move. But his own feet betrayed him as he stumbled through his fear and straight to the pavement below him. Shit, shit, shit. Not good. 

Flash towered above him with killer intent in his eyes. His hand shot out and grabbed the brand new t-shirt, pulling Peter to his feet with a growl. Peter stared at the other boy, his mind blank and his veins pumping with adrenaline. 

“Who do you think you are Parker? Get yourself a shitty alpha and suddenly you’re all that. You’re nothing Parker. Nothing.” Peter could feel the spit from Flash’s rant landing on his face. 

“Let go of him.” 

A voice cut across the students who were watching and Flash’s growls. Peter turned to look, trying to find the source of the voice. He didn’t need to though, he knew exactly who was behind him. 

“I said, let go of him.” A growl echoed through the street and Flash’s hands suddenly dropped Peter as though he had been burnt; Peter crumpled to the floor.

The growl of the Alpha, Peter’s alpha, grew louder and soon a pair of strong arms was encircling Peter, pulling him tight against a broad chest, his face being pushed into the neck of the man. 

“You okay Peter?” Peter could only nod against the strong smell of his Alpha, relaxing into the strong grip. 

“Y-you’re Tony Stark?” Flash yelled, seemingly oblivious to the mistake he was making. Peter’s whole body tensed. 

Tony didn’t even acknowledge the boy, he merely took his phone from his pocket and tapped at the screen. The phone was at his ear in a minute. 

“Yeah Pepper, I need legal.” 

“No, no, I’m fine. But something happened with my omega.” 

“Yes, he’s fine, I think, but…” 

“I think it best we don’t stay here. Don’t think you want Iron man mauling a kid Pep.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.” 

With that the Alpha hung up the phone and swept Peter’s feet off the floor; he marched toward the car without another word and slammed the door behind him. 

“Happy, take us home.” 

The car started and Peter could only cling tighter to his Alpha, feeling the hand run soothingly across his back, and before he even knew it he was asleep. 


End file.
